


An Outsiders Christmas

by lettuce172



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettuce172/pseuds/lettuce172
Summary: Christmas comes for the gang in Tulsa, and after their usual celebration, Dally and Johnny are set for their own surprise.
Relationships: Jally - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	An Outsiders Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2019, don’t judge it too hard.

The air was crisp, especially for Oklahoma. Wind blew the two boy’s hair into their eyes. A small shiver came from the smaller one, Johnny. The older male, Dallas, shrugged off his jacket, placing it on Johnny’s cold shoulders. Wrapping it around himself, he smiled.   
“Thanks, Dal,” he spoke softly, the air around his mouth fogging up. Dallas only nodded to him, not wanting to lose his tough demeanor too much.   
It was Christmas time, meaning it was time to be around the gang all the time. Nobody really had a place to be other than the Curtis home. However, they had their own family. They were their own family, actually.   
The two silently walked for a while, already knowing where they were going. It was calm, a nice break from everything else. The house began to be in sight to them, the sun lowering behind it.   
Inside was just like normal, the only difference was Two-Bit being louder than normal. The house had a few decorations scattered around, just enough to look festive.   
Darry and Ponyboy were in the kitchen cooking. Well, Darry was cooking, he’s good at it. Ponyboy can’t really cook, but Lord can he bake. The two boys were actually getting along with each other, a real Christmas miracle.   
Two-Bit was all over the house and trying to make jokes as always. He tried the same thing as the past years, holding a mistletoe over Soda and Steve. Two didn’t care that it never worked and that Steve always yelled a little. Soda laughed it off as always.   
Nobody had even noticed Johnny and Dally come in because of how loud everything else was and how quiet they were. “Dal! Johnny! The whole gang’s here,” Two-Bit said, grinning.   
“Hey, guys,” Ponyboy said, coming into the room from the kitchen. Two-Bit stood with a big grin by the presents brought throughout the week. Dally, who had been known to be the last minute gift guy in the years prior, tossed a messily wrapped box by the other gifts. The gang always bought one other member a present, it was a tradition now.   
Two-Bit found and picked up the box for him, from Ponyboy. “Can we start opening the presents?” he asked. Darry never cared for staying around for presents, and the other guys agreed to start. Inside of Two’s box was a new Mickey Mouse shirt.   
Pony went next with the present from Steve. This was the second year in a row Steve bought for him. Last year he got talked to by Soda for giving Pony coal. This year he just got him a book to be simple.   
Next up was Steve, getting the box from Dally. Opening the gift, it showed some good looking tools. It seemed like he had actually thought this gift through, unlike the past. The tools were a good brand, too. The people there were actually shocked that he went and did something so unlike him.   
Dally got a present from Darry. He got a knife, something Darry wouldn’t usually give to him. All Dallas did was put it in his pocket. He was confused on why he got him it, but wasn’t going to complain to Darry who wasn’t even in the room.   
Skipping Darry, it went to Johnny’s turn. He got something from Two-Bit. There was a jacket on the cheaper side, but still nice. He took Dally’s jacket off, replacing it with the new one from Two. It was a little big for the small boy, but still warm and comfortable.   
Johnny got a present for Sodapop, so it went to his turn. He got a nice little care package with some hair grease, a comb, and some other products. He actually liked the present that Johnny had been doubting for the past week or so. He knew the kid had tried his best, and he appreciated that.   
Since Darry was the only one left they had to bring him in. “Hey, Dar? You got a bit?” Soda called, to which Darry came in.   
“Do you need something?” Darry asked, being handed a wrapped object in return.   
“Open it. It’s your turn,” Soda told him. Darry’s hands slid under the neatly put together wrapping paper, tears sounding and forming. Inside was a scrapbook Soda had taken the time to put together. It had pictures of their parents, him with them, and family pictures. No matter how much he didn’t want to, he started tearing up. It wasn’t exactly what Soda had intended, but he turned the pages, his memories flooding back to him. Eventually, he decided to leave the room without a word so he could collect himself, he’d thank Soda later.   
Everyone else in the room was quiet, sitting there surprised. It definitely felt a little awkward in the room, and Two-Bit was getting bored of the silence.   
A grin formed on the boy’s lips. He glanced over to Dallas and Johnny, starting to put a plan together. He grabbed the mistletoe he had tried on Soda and Steve, hiding it behind his back. Quietly, he made his way to the next two boys.   
“Well hey, Two,” Johnny greeted, his voice being the first to break the thick silence.   
“Hey, what’s goin’ on over here?” Two-Bit asked as a distraction. The younger boy shrugged, they were doing what everyone was, wondering about Darry. “Oh, okay. That’s cool,” Two-Bit said, barely containing his laughter about what he was going to do.   
Two lifted the mistletoe above Dallas and Johnny swiftly. The smaller boy’s face burned as he looked up and saw. Dally just calmly leaned down and kissed him, he had to.   
Two-Bit’s jaw dropped. He wasn’t expecting him to actually do it. “Hey Dal?? You know that was a joke, right?” he wondered. All he got was a shrug as an answer.   
“Joke or not, it still happened,” Johnny said quietly, earning a small laugh from Dallas. His crazy blush had only calmed a little over the time.   
Dally looked to Two-Bit. “You’re lucky no one noticed that, really,” he spoke. Two nodded in agreement, fearing that he was on too thin of ice to speak to him. However mad Dally had seemed, he still let a small smile form, for Johnny.


End file.
